


He asked me if we were okay

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw "Paper moon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He asked me if we were okay

He asked me if we were okay.  
He didn't apologize, he didn't explain, he just... asked.  
And I wanted to say the truth, to yell at him,  
To demand that we talked about it,  
but I am tired.  
I am tired of waiting for an apology that never come  
Tired of having to explain, tired of feeling guilty,   
Tired of missing him...  
And I can't do it anymore.  
So I do the only thing I can.  
I say yes...


End file.
